Mr and Mrs Swanson
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: One-Shot series of the lives of Jesse and Beca as a married couple. Showing the ups and the downs of marriage, from fights to starting a family, Jesse and Beca go through it all. All of the one-shots link in some way but may not always be in chronological order.
1. Beca's Driving Lesson

**So this is our one shot series, I know I know, we already have a Jaubrey and a Jeca story on going WHICH WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW but one shots are pretty easy since there is not a lot of pressure.**

**So Beca learning to drive, this should be fun!**

**All of these one shots are through the marriage of Jesse and Beca**

* * *

**Beca's Driving Lesson**

"Are you ever gonna take driving lessons, Bec?" Jesse let out an exasperated sigh before taking a seat at the dining table beside his wife, who was typing away on her laptop, lost in her own little bubble. "Beca?" He tried again and she snapped out of her daze, stretching her arms up before turning to face her husband, smiling at him as she scratched her nails through his stubble that she adored.

"Sorry, what?" He rested his arm on the back of her chair.

"It's about time you learned to drive, babe" Beca groaned and rested her head on the table.

"I'll do it eventually, I promise"

"You've said that the last five times" Jesse sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I know but-"

"Nope, no more excuses, I'm teaching you" Jesse got up from his seat and held his hand out in Beca's direction, who just stared at it.

"Nooooo" She whined "Do you seriously think this is the smartest option? We can't agree on what to make for dinner half the time, us sitting in a car and you teaching me what's what is a terrible idea." She began playing with his fingers of the hand he had held out in front of her but she still refused to move.

"I'm giving up on asking you" Jesse concluded finally.

"Good-wait what?" Beca let out a squeal as Jesse threw her over his shoulder. "Come on? Seriously?" Jesse replied with a laugh as he carried her to the front door, grabbing the car keys on the way. "Shoes would help, dude"

"Oh" He replied, looking at his wife's feet, noticing that she was only wearing comic book onomatopoeia socks "Hey, cute socks" He chuckled, setting her down to be met with her scowl that he found funny at certain moments but unbelievably frightening at others.

"Shut it!" She playfully pushed him back, causing him to stumble slightly. He smiled in adoration as he watched the way she stuck her tongue out slightly as she laced up her converse. He loved watching her concentrate, it was so adorable, one of the things on the endless list of reasons why he loved her. "Ugh, okay let's get this over with" Jesse stepped to the side to let her open the front door and step outside.

"Right, here's the key, this one here is how you-"

"Alright, I may not be able to drive but I'm able to unlock the door" She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him as he held his hands up in defense, watching her confidently walk up to the car. She pushed a button on the keys and the car's lights flashed twice which made Jesse connect his hand to his face. "The fuck dude?! I pressed the button with-oh that's the double lock…alright, laugh it up nerd!" Beca finally climbed in the driver's seat followed by a laughing Jesse. "Told you this was a bad idea, I couldn't even unlock the fucking thing"

"That's because you didn't listen to me and walked off all cocky" Jesse chuckled, clipping his seatbelt in. "Seatbelt"

"Woah wait, give me a second while I call a taxi to take me to the steering wheel" Beca deadpanned, flailing her arm between her and the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, that you had the inability to grow during puberty" She playfully reached over and smacked him before clipping her seatbelt in.

"I think you preferred that my loss of height went straight to my boobs" She smirked, winking at him. "Alright, push it in"

"Push what in?" She was going to reply genuinely until she read his expression, a growing smirk. She opened her mouth and slapped his arm.

"What are you, twelve?" She asked "Oh my god, penis, aha that's hilarious!" she mocked.

"You make dirty jokes on a daily basis don't call me out for it!"

"Difference is, mine are actually funny" Jesse rolled his eyes as he leaned over and adjusted her seat so she was closer to everything.

"Okay then, babe, what do we do first?" He asked, settling back in his seat, his eyes fixated on Beca.

"Start the engine?" She reached for the keys in the ignition but he shook his head.

"No, before that"

"Eh um, release the clutch?" She tried again.

"No, now you're going forward, think before we actually drive"

"Switch seats? Because this is too fucking hard!" She hit her hand off the steering wheel, realizing it was a stupid idea when she tried to soothe the sting.

"No, the mirrors Beca! You need to be able to see what's going on behind you, check your rear" Beca snorted a laugh before covering her mouth with her hand, giggling away. "What are you, twelve?" Jesse mocked, sticking his tongue out to his still giggling wife. "Right, the fact that I didn't park in the driveway earlier makes this ten times easier for you" As he was talking, Beca was checking all her mirrors like he asked.

"Good, so I can finally start the car now?" she asked, reaching for the keys and turning them so the engine started once he nodded.

"Okay put your hand on the gear stick" He ordered, although staying calm because he knows how easily his wife can get wound up. He covered his hand over the top of hers on the gear stick "Okay change it to first gear, so left then up" He guided her so she was in the correct gear. "Okay, slowly release the clutch until you feel the car starting to move" Jesse instructed, releasing his hand so she could release the clutch as he asked. "Okay, slowly add some gas" She pushed her foot down gently "Too little will-" He was cut off by the car stalling.

"What the fuck? What's the point in it just stopping?!" Beca, for the second time since climbing into the car hit her hand off the steering wheel.

"Its fine, calm down, you just stalled it. It happens, I still do it now and again" Jesse explained calmly. "Just try it again"

"Okay, mirrors, ignition, first gear, clutch, gas…holy shit I did it, Jesse we're moving!"

"Keep your eyes on the road for Christ's sake!"

About forty minutes passed and Beca was beginning to get the hang of things, getting the grips of a few maneuvers too. The road rage was kept at bay and Jesse was proud of his easily angered wife but he should've known that it wouldn't last long.

"Seriously dude! Could you go _any_ slower?!" Beca exclaimed "God! What a fucking moron!"

"If those windows were rolled down, I'd be mortified" Jesse ran his hand down his face at her verbal abuse directed towards the driver in front.

"Yeah, fuck off round that corner!" She yelled, watching the car that was in front of her, drive round the right hand corner.

"Jesus Becs! It's not like you were going any faster!" He chuckled, but she ignored them once they came up to a set of traffic lights that suddenly changed to red.

"Now the lights are against me!" She whined. When the lights changed, Beca released the clutch and tried to accelerate but stalled the car again. "Fuck" she muttered under her breath, turning the ignition and changing the car into first gear "That asshole made me forget I was still in third gear! Oh great the lights have changed and now there is a dickhead right up the back of me, honking his horn like a fucking idiot!" Jesse waved his hand behind them to apologies as the lights changed again but the man kept honking his horn.

"No one's a dickhead to my wife!" Jesse exclaimed, rolling down the window and sticking his head out. "Oi! Asshole do you wanna shut the fuck up before I get out this car?!"

"Jesse, you're making a scene, get the hell back in the car!" Beca hissed and Jesse obeyed, rolling the window back up again, sitting back in his seat, clenching his fists. "What the hell? Look at those lunatics!" Beca exclaimed, nodding towards the two cars over take her, one of them being the asshole behind her.

"Oh so people that drive too slow are morons and people that drive too fast are lunatics?" Jesse scoffed. "Shit! Beca, we need to at least get back to our street, you're driving around here illegally without a license"

"At least I can drive" She replied smugly.

"Beca, seriously, in fact pullover" She did just that, pulling over to the side of the road. "Right, swap, I'm not risking you getting caught"

"Dude, our street is just a few blocks away"

"But there could be a cop car around that corner there" He pointed in front and she rolled her eyes.

"I bet you a million dollars that there isn't, plus I'm quite enjoying this"

"Seriously, Beca, swap with me" He replied sternly.

"Jesus, you're so paranoid! Calm down and let me drive us home"

"You were the one that didn't want to come out in the first place and now you're risking getting caught without a license?! You're nowhere near good enough to be going about busy places yet anyway" He threw his hands in the air and stared out of the window, knowing that if he met her gaze, he'd be for it.

"Oh so now I'm not a good driver?!" she exclaimed, her voice gradually climbing volume.

"It's your first day! Of course you're not!" Beca unclipped her seatbelt and glared at her husband.

"Gee Jess, that's the most reassuring thing I've ever heard" Beca said sarcastically, glancing down at her left hand "You're meant to keep me up not bring me down" She showed him her hand with her wedding ring on it and climbed out the car.

"Come on Becs! I didn't mean it like that!" He tried.

"Fuck you Jesse, I'll get taught by a professional if I'm not good enough" she snapped, slamming the door and storming off with her arms folded across her chest. Jesse ran his hand through his hair before unclipping his seatbelt and climbing over into the driver's seat. Beca and Jesse were known for their fights, it just wasn't right if they didn't bicker now and again, it's not like Beca hasn't stormed off before without coming back.

Jesse watched her stop and throw her head back, only about twenty feet in front of the car. She turned around and started walking back towards the car. Jesse grinned at her and shook his head as he noticed her trying her best to keep her serious face on.

"Long time, no see" Jesse chuckled rolling down the window.

"It's too cold and I just realized driving lessons cost a shit load of money now so…"

"Hop in" He rolled her eyes and she gave him a half smile "But first" He motioned his finger for her to come closer and he cupped her face with his hands. "I'm sorry for yelling" He mumbled against her lips before capturing them in a kiss.

"Me too" She kissed him one last time before climbing into the other side of the car. "Seatbelt"

"Seatbelt" he echoed and they both clipped their belts in.

"We're gonna have to start getting our shit together when stuck in a small space for a long time" She chuckled half-heartedly but Jesse only shrugged as he started the car.

"It's us Becs, we can't change it, it's how we click and I love you whatever happens between us" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, smiling warmly at her. He held his hand out to her.

"I love you too, nerd" She slipped her hand into her, interlacing their fingers. They did this a lot and Beca wouldn't admit to anyone else that she loved the way her husband held her hand as he drove the car. All Beca was thinking about was why should she pay money for lessons when the love of her life is perfectly capable of teaching her himself. Beca Swanson will learn to drive…eventually.

* * *

**Tell us your thoughts and if you have any requests, fire away! all are welcome, through review or pm whatever! :) Just remember that in every one shot Beca and Jesse are a married couple but there can be time jumps and such so just send your ideas! **


	2. Jesse Versus The Christmas Lights

**Sup nerds? Here's another one shot that I hope will give you a little chuckle :)**

**Oh don't forget to leave any ideas :)**

* * *

**Jesse Versus The Christmas Lights**

Jesse and Beca Swanson have shared many Christmas's together since getting together ten years ago and Jesse was always one for spreading Christmas spirit in the most extravagant ways much to Beca's annoyance. Beca was never interested in Christmas and all the joy that came with it but over the years she'd been becoming more grown to it due to her husband of five year's infectious happiness and also ever since their now five year old son Zachary was born.

"I'm lighting up the roof the year!" Jesse exclaimed, jumping over the last two steps of the stair case out of excitement before walking into the living room to find his son cuddled up to the side of his wife as the two watched the TV. "Aw, who's a mommy's boy?" Jesse teased, taking the seat next to his son, ruffling his short brown hair before resting his arm on the back of the couch, tracing patterns on Beca's shoulder.

"That's a funny joke, Jess. There is no way you are climbing up onto that roof" Beca shook her head before turning her head to look at her pouting husband.

"Oh come on!"

"Well give me a minute to warm the car up so it's ready to take you to hospital" Beca deadpanned. Zac's attention was fixed to the TV and didn't seem to be listening to his parents.

"I won't fall this time!" Jesse defended.

"You said you wouldn't fall when you were fixing the slate on the roof, and where did we spend our afternoon? Oh yeah, in the emergency room seeing to your busted up ankle because you slipped down the ladders" Beca recalled the last time she allowed her husband to climb up onto the roof.

"In my defense, _you_ were the one that wasn't willing to pay to call someone out to fix it so I stepped up and did it, anyway it got fixed I just slipped on the ladders on the way down"

"You're not going up there, Jesse" Beca sighed, rolling her eyes. Jesse ignored her and tapped his son on his shoulder causing him to whip his head around and look up.

"Zac, do _you_ want dad to put lights on the roof?" Jesse asked.

"Christmas lights?!" Jesse nodded enthusiastically and was soon joined by his five year old son. Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two males.

"Come on then!" Jesse jumped up just as quickly as Zac did.

"Come on, mom" Zac pulled at Beca's hand but she continued to shake her head, refusing to stand up. "Please, mommy" Jesse knelt down beside his son and pouted at Beca.

"Please, mommy" Jesse pleaded in a childish voice. Beca groaned and stood up, dragging Jesse up by his hand. "I'll go get everything" Jesse explained, dashing out of the house to the garage.

"Come on then, Zac" Beca sighed, ushering the small boy out into the hallway. "Let's watch your dad try not to kill himself" He giggled at his mother's comment and sat on the bottom step as he pulled on his shoes before grabbing his jacket.

* * *

"Please be careful" Beca flinched every time Jesse went up a step on the ladder, a hammer between his teeth and multiple sets of lights under his arm. Zac wrapped his arm around his mother's legs as he watched and occasionally giggled at his father.

"Baby, I'll be fine, take Zac and yourself inside out of the cold" Jesse instructed, finally getting to the top of the ladder and pulling himself up onto the roof.

"Jess, you're going to be the death of me I swear…I nearly have a heart attack even if you slip just slightly" Beca whined, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Trust me, I'm fi-woah…I'm alright!" Jesse laughed nervously after recovering from a slight slip.

"Jesse, I swear to god!" Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Go inside, Bec" Jesse replied distractedly as he got down on one knee, placing the box of nails in the gutter.

"Ugh fine, just…don't kill yourself and shout if you need anything" Beca waved her hand in annoyance before taking Zac's hand to take him back inside.

"She's more overprotective than I am" Jesse chuckled to himself as he hooked the wire round the first nail. "See I can do this" He muttered. He had spoke to soon as he began to lose his balance "Woah" he planted his hands on the roof to steady himself. All he could hear in his head was Beca's voice telling him to be careful.

"Hey Jesse!" A familiar voice called from down on the ground and it caused him to lose his balance once again causing the voice to laugh. Jesse whipped his head around to find the one and only Stacie.

"Jesus Christ! I hate you Stacie"

"Why are you up on the roof again? It ended badly the last time"

"I'm putting the Christmas lights up" He replied innocently.

"Ah okay, well, don't hurt yourself" She smirked.

"You're just as bad as Beca"

"Speaking of the wife, where is she?" Stacie asked, shielding her eyes from the sun that was peeking through the clouds.

"She's inside with, Zac, hold on wait there, I'll come down. I need to eat something before tackling that again." Stacie laughed and shook her head as Jesse got back on the ladder and started to make his way down again.

"Watch yourself, Jess"

"Stacie, I'm fine-woa-my god!" He managed to get to the sixth step before the bottom when the ladder slid from the gutter and started tipping sideways .

"Oh my god, Jesse!" Stacie exclaimed as he jumped off the ladder, rolling onto the grass. The crash of the ladder made Stacie flinch before rushing to kneel down next to Jesse. "Are you, okay?" She rolled him onto his back and was holding his wrist in pain.

"Jesse! What the hell did I tell you?!" Beca shrieked, running out of the door to Jesse's side. "You're such an idiot!" She exclaimed slapping his chest causing him to groan out of pain "Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

"No, that wasn't you, my wrist hurts like hell" He squeezed his eyes shut as Beca placed a hand on his forehead.

"I hate you right now" A smirk formed on both of their faces. Beca took Jesse's wrist in her hand and he whimpered in pain. "I'm getting a strong feeling of de ja vu here…Uh Stacie, could you watch Zac till I take this one to the hospital, yet again?"

"Sure thing" The taller brunette stood up and dusted herself off. "Jesse, I hope you've learned your lesson after having to wear a cast for weeks"

"Yeah, you're never allowed on that roof again. Ever" Beca said firmly.

"Hey, did you warm up the car?" Jesse asked, a smirk growing on his face. Beca rolled her eyes, something she found herself doing a lot more ever since she met the man beneath her.

* * *

**What did you think? :D**


	3. I'm pregnant again

**sup nerds? Yeah here's another random one shot. It's pretty short but meh I felt this series needed some attention.**

**dont forget to check out our multichapter story "Change of Heart"**

**enjoy nerds**

* * *

**"I'm pregnant...again"**

"Shit" Beca cursed under her breath as she stared down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

Jesse and Beca hadn't been particularly trying for another child but now that Zac was five they had talked a little and decided just to forget about protection and just see where life took them.

Beca got up from the cold bathroom tile and dusted herself off. No one else was in the house, she was alone because Jesse was at work and little Zac was at school but Beca had to tell someone or it would bother her for the rest of the day. She pulled out her phone and called the person that was easiest to vent to.

It rang a couple of times before the answer "Jim's whore house, you got da dough, we got da hoe" Beca's eyes widened and she pulled the phone away from her ear to check the caller ID.

"Stacie?" The person on the line burst out in a bought of laughter.

"Oh my god. Yeah it's me Bec. Oh god I can't breathe"

"You're a weirdo"

"Anyway, you require my services?"

"Can you come over? I've got something to tell you"

* * *

"So what's up?" Stacie asked, wrapping her hands around her hot mug of coffee.

Beca let out a nervous chuckle "Ah, well you see" She sat down beside the taller woman and crossed one of her legs over the other. "Quite a few years ago, we sat here and I was in tears, scared and worried because I had just told you something that would change my life forever"

Stacie bit her bottom lip as she pieced together what Beca was saying. "Again?"

Bra closed her eyes and nodded "I'm pregnant again" She confirmed.

"Oh my god, congratulations! I hope it's a girl, not that I don't love Zac but a little girl would be so cute-emphasis on little-when did you find out? Have you told Jesse yet?-you haven't have you. Remember the last time, you were so scared to tell him that he hand to find out by finding the test and he wasn't entirely happy because you didn't tell him"

"Stacie...Shut up!" Beca circled her temple with her fingers as Stacie rambled on.

"Sorry"

"I've just found out literally an hour ago so no, I haven't told Jesse yet and he's pretty stressed with work so I'll tell him in a couple of days" Stacie narrowed her eyes at the short brunette.

"You better do it soon because he deserves to know. He's the one that got you into this."

"Actually in the end it was my idea to stop using protection" Beca bit her lip, turning away as a smile played at her lip. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm like ecstatic that we're gonna have another kid but pregnancy sucks a whole lot of monkey's ass. Last time, I was surprised that Jesse was still with me. I was like just an extremely unattractive blob of hate"

"Oh please, you weren't that big. You're tiny"

"Thanks for the newsflash" Beca deadpanned. Stacie rolled her eyes at her tiny brunette friend.

"So you two just forgot about protection and went at it?"

"No we weren't actually trying. We had a talk about it wouldn't be a bad thing if I were to get pregnant again so we stopped using protection and just had sex as normal" Beca shrugged.

"So what made you take the test?" Stacie asked, setting her mug down on the coffee table.

"Sick. Late period." She replied with a shrug.

* * *

The next morning, Beca flipped over in bed to find her husband still sleeping next to her.

He looked so adorable when he slept but all she could imagine was the excitement on his face when she told him that he'll have another little boy or girl.

She could only admire his handsome face for so long until she broke out into a sweat and felt bile burning in her throat. As quickly as she could without waking her sleeping man-child, Beca rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom before dropping to her knees in front of the toilet.

Beca heard the sound of the door creaking open as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. This was probably one of the worst things that was in the pregnancy package. Morning sickness.

"Mommy, are you okay?" The voice of her five year old son echoed slightly through the bathroom.

Beca wiped her mouth before sitting up on her heels.

"Could you get daddy, please?" She replied weakly before standing up to brush her teeth.

"Okay" Zac walked into his parents bedroom and climbed up onto the bed. "Daddy" He shook his father by his shoulder causing him to groan.

"Go back to bed, Zac" Jesse whined, rolling over.

"No daddy, mommy's been sick and wants you" Jesse shot up in a flash, throwing the covers off the bed.

"Is she okay?" Jesse spluttered groggily as he stumbled his way out of the room with Zac hot on his heels.

Jesse burst into the bathroom to find Beca dabbing her damp face with a towel.

"Baby, are you alright?" Jesse asked softly, approaching his wife with caution.

She nodded. "Don't worry you can't get sick"

Jesse furrowed his brow as he wrapped his strong arms around his petite wife.

"We kinda, uh made another Swanson" Beca said, her voice muffled by Jesse's chest.

Jesse pushed Beca back by her shoulders and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wow, I know you're slow babe but seriously?" Beca scoffed because standing on her toes and leaning towards Jesse's face, so close that their lips grazed. "We're having another baby" she whispered against his lips "I'm pregnant"

Instead of expressing his excitement vocally, Jesse cupped Beca's face and crashed his lips against hers.

"You're pregnant?!" He exclaimed which came out more like a question.

"I'm pregnant...again"

* * *

**yeah not that long nor exciting but it's something right? We're always open for ideas so leave us a few :)**


End file.
